The subject matter disclosed herein relates to dynamoelectric machines and, more particularly, to a segmented fan assembly for a generator.
Some power plant systems, for example certain nuclear, simple cycle and combined cycle power plant systems, employ generators in their design and operation. During operation, these generators may produce large amounts of heat which may damage components and/or decrease the efficiency of the generator and/or overall power plant system. As a result, some generators include a set of fan assemblies connected/affixed to the generator rotor. During operation, these fan assemblies are configured to pass a fluid/coolant through portions of the generator, thereby thermally regulating components and increasing generator efficiency and lifespan. These fan assemblies may include multiple components (e.g. shrouds, fan blades, etc.) of varying sizes which must be securely connected to one another in such a way, as to be tolerant of the differences in material properties of each component. Connecting these components may be a complex, expensive and time-consuming process. In an effort to decrease fabrication time, the components of some fan assemblies are welded together. In some other fan assemblies, the components may be riveted together, which may allow for greater durability and component lifespan. However, riveting the components together may significantly increase the fabrication time of a given fan assembly, and welding the components together may lead to stress fractures and fatigue at the weld fillet.